


As I go Down

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode 1x20, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has something to say, Steve listens.<br/>H50 fic Ep 1:20 coda</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I go Down

_**H50 fic Ep 1:20 coda** _

 

 

_**  
** _

“Seriously? You couldn't make it 8 hours? Never mind a whole day, without trying to break your shiny new cast on some guys face? Dumb-ass! Don't you fucking dare tell me it hurts! Of course it hurts you idiot! You broke it and then you beat some guy with it before the frigging plaster is set? It's gonna hurt!

  
I realize that self-preservation isn't your strong point but do you think you could at least try it once in awhile? If nothing else to placate me? I _would_ be happier if I thought you were at least making an attempt at being a reasonable person or barring that faking it a little. Although what am I _saying_....”

  
Steve drifted off to the sound, the painkillers kicking in and making him so damned tired he could have slept anywhere. In the back of his mind with the last second of consciousness Steve has to admit he's perfectly happy to pass out to the sound of Danny giving him shit, some kind of fucked up lullaby. Guess Danny is right about there being something seriously wrong with him. He goes under smiling at the thought.


End file.
